


Yo siempre te protegere

by MKFELICITY25



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: Almas gemelas, M/M, Mpreg, Naruto inteligente, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke Ciumento, Sasuke Protector, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Venganza
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKFELICITY25/pseuds/MKFELICITY25
Summary: Hiruzen preguntó: Quién es ese niño?Sasuke miró al menor que estaba encogido en sus brazos y manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo, respondió: Él fue golpeado por los aldeanos. Lo encontré en el bosque y ahora, Naruto Uzumaki me pertenece. - el moreno se quedó satisfecho al ver al hokage arregalar los ojos y sin desviar la mirada, continuó: Él es mío y no permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarlo.Esta es la historia de dos almas que han sido unidas por el sufrimiento.





	Yo siempre te protegere

**Author's Note:**

> Personal, esta es mi primera fic, entonces, por favor, sean gentiles.
> 
>  
> 
> * Negrita e itálica: pensamientos del personaje.
> 
> ** El español no es mi primer idioma.

Escuchar de la boca de Itachi que mató a sus padres y que diezmó a su propio clan para probar sus habilidades, destruyó el pequeño Sasuke.

Devastado por el dolor, todo lo que podía hacer era correr.

Y él huyó del Distrito Uchiha y dejó el lugar que sacramentaba su infelicidad.

Su corazón estaba sangrando y él quería descontar en alguien la agonía que sentía en su pecho.

Él no sabía cómo había llegado a aquel bosque, pero en medio de los árboles cayó en el suelo de rodillas y no contuvo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Sasuke lloró por la pérdida de su padre, su madre, su clan y su hermano.

Itachi era su ídolo. La persona que él quería ser cuando creciera y sin embargo, recordar los cuerpos de sus padres extendidos en el suelo frío de su casa, despertó en sí mismo el deseo de destruirlo.

Itachi mató a su familia y él pagará un alto precio por sus acciones.

 

 

***

** Treinta minutos después **

El niño de ojos azules no entendía por qué los aldeanos eran tan crueles con él.

Las personas malas nuevamente lo lastimar y todo lo que él pudo hacer fue implorar por misericordia, pero ellos lo ignoraron y no tuvieron piedad cuando lo alcanzaron.

Su corazón dolía con cada golpe que él recibió y su alma sangró al oírlos.

Él oyó que palabras podrían herir más que agresión física y ese día, los insultos rasgaron su pequeño corazón.

Después de cada golpe, se cuestionaba el porqué de su vida ser tan miserable, sin embargo, no obtuvo una respuesta y con el paso de los años, suplicaba para que Kami-sama se compadecía de su pobre alma y lo llevara.

Vivía se volvió doloroso y la muerte era lo único que amenazaba su sufrimiento.

Deseaba tener padres amorosos y personas que lo amas, pero todo lo que recibió fue desprecio, humillación y agresiones diarias.

Naruto se cansó de sufrir. Estaba harto de coger y de pasar hambre.

Sin embargo, aquella noche temió por su frágil vida e ignorando el dolor y la sangre que escurría por su cuerpo, se forzó a correr.

Desesperado, herido y humillado era así que se sentía después de huir de otro golpe.

Las lágrimas vierte por su cara y el dolor en su cuerpo era tan grande que ni siquiera percibió que corría hacia un bosque.

Desmoronándose en el suelo se preguntó por qué nadie le gustaba.

 

**_Por qué lo odiaban?_ **

**_Por qué no podía ser feliz?_ **

**_Por qué nadie lo trató como un ser humano?_ **

**_Por qué todos se quedaron felices cuando causaron dolor?_ **

 

Él era sólo un niño y lo que más quería era ser amado y protegido.

Naruto gritó por todo lo que sucedió en su corta vida. Él lloró por no tener a nadie que se importara con su muerte y, finalmente, él juró para sí mismo que un día las personas que lo lastimarían pagarían caro por cada lágrima derramada.

 

 

 

***

 

Inmersión en su dolor, no percibió que alguien se acercaba al bosque. Sasuke sólo se dio cuenta de que otra persona estaba a su lado cuando escuchó los gritos.

Se estremeció al oírlos, pues transmitían dolor y de repente, tuvo ganas de descubrir lo que causó aquella reacción.

Se levantó y siguió los sonidos. Minutos después, encontró a un niño rubio.

El niño era pequeño y de ojos azules, sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención era el hecho de que el menor estaba herido y sangraba.

Y por más que su corazón estuviera destruido, le angustiaba saber que alguien tuvo el coraje de herir un ser tan frágil.

No sabía el por qué, pero, verlo herido despertó en sí el deseo de protegerlo de todo y todos.

Ignorando las lágrimas que aún vierten por su rostro, se acercó y habló:   - Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.   \- viéndole mirar hacia sí, preguntó:   - Qué te pasó?

 

Naruto quería que el dolor que sentía en su corazón desaparecía, sin embargo, a pesar de sus gritos y de sus lágrimas, el agujero en su pecho aumentaba.

Suplicaba para que su sufrimiento acabara, pero, quién se importaría con su miserable vida?

Nadie lo amaba y si él muriera era capaz que los aldeanos festejen por días.

Al notar que alguien habló consigo, todo lo que pudo pensar era que no quería ser golpeado.

Sabiendo que no tenía fuerzas para correr, intentó mantenerse tranquilo y al oír al niño de cabellos negros, percibió que por el momento, el otro no representaba peligro para sí.

Naruto no quería responder al cuestionamiento, pero al mirarlo en los ojos, notó que reflejaban sufrimiento y, por algún motivo, no logró ignorarlo y aunque su cuerpo temblaba de dolor y de frío, respondió:  - B-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.  \- lágrimas escurrían por su cara al recordar la paliza que llevó. Aunque su corazón diera, decidió que al menos una vez en su vida contaría a alguien sobre su martirio.

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y reuniendo el poco coraje que le quedaba, confesó:   - Yo tenía hambre, pero nadie quería darme comida y cuando volvía a casa me emboscaron y me golpearon.  \- mirándolo de forma suplicante, preguntó:  - Por qué las personas son tan crueles? Sólo quería algo para comer.  \- se estremeció de dolor -  Estoy cansado de coger sin motivos.  \- tristemente dijo:   - Creo que sólo tendré paz cuando muera.

 

Después de oírlo tuvo ganas de destruir a los infelices que se atrevieron a tocarlo. El cuerpo de Sasuke tembló de rabia y de repente sus ojos se quemó.

Segundos después, su corazón se rompió al notar que los ojos azules del menor mostraban tristeza.

Sasuke no podía ignorar el sufrimiento de la rubia.

Al verlo llorar, se agachó y lentamente se acercó. Percibiendo que Naruto no se alejaba, suavemente lo tiró a sus brazos y lo abrazó como su madre hacía consigo.

Confortó al menor y le dijo palabras de cariño. O al menos intentó, él sufría, sin embargo, no abandonaría el pequeño que estaba en sus brazos.

Naruto era tan frágil y en aquel momento, lo que más importaba era mantenerlo seguro.

Embalándolo en sus brazos, pensó en lo que haría, ya que perdió su familia y no tenía nadie más.

Su gente preciosa fue sacada de su vida y hace unos minutos, la venganza era todo lo que le quedaba.

Pero, al mirar al rubio que se había dormido en sus brazos, se forzó a ser fuerte. Minutos después, lo acurrucó sobre su pecho y decidió que lo protegería.

El rubio era el único que comprendía su sufrimiento y su deseo de vengar la muerte de su familia.

Ellos eran iguales y juntos se vengarían de aquellos que los lesionaron.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste el fic!
> 
>  
> 
> Deja un comentario si quieres hacer sugerencias, críticas o elogios.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos y hasta el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
